Innnocent love?
by SammieeJay
Summary: Jian with a twist:') Sian's twenty-one and a nurse, Jez twenty-five and a footballer.


Hello :-) I had a really random idea of how Jez and Sian could meet for the first time...Madi is born but poor Zack is not and will not be, haha. So Jez only has Madi. Sian is a nurse, she has no children but a niece(Kayla) from her sister (Katie). Jez was married to Sarah but are now divorced. Jez is a footballer and Sarah is a west-end actress. Sian and Jez meet and so do Madi and Kayla at some point. What will they think of each other?  
Madi and Kayla are both 7, Sian is 21 and Jez is 25:-)

* * *

**_Innocent Love?_**

Sian sighed, her hand resting on her head as she walked through the hospital corridors. The whole place always made her feel slightly sterile, like the rooms themselves, were trying to forget- to wash things away with all their whites and beiges.

She reached up and smoothed a hand through her hair, mussed by frequent passes through it with angry, twitching fingers from dealing with aggressive and inpatient patients in the children's ward; demanding their child needed attention.

"Nurse Edwards, You're needed!" The voice of her boss, Sarah, sounded throughout the waiting area.

Sian rolled her eyes furiously, causing one of the sick little children to giggle. Sian shot her a cheeky smile before heading over to Sarah.

"What is it, Sarah?" She sighed.

"It's Nurse Graham to you!" She snapped in her strong welsh accent.

Regrettably Sian's phone beeped. _Oh god._

"Nurse Edwards! You know full well your phone should always be off!" She hissed, giving her daggers. Sian gave her a guilty look and peered at the text.

**_'Austin'_**, flashed up on the screen, along with a text.

**_'I'm boarding the train. My mystery is no longer your problem, I know this is a question you may not want to answer but I just want to ask; why did you give up on me?'_**

She sighed and briefly closed her eyes. She hadn't spoken to him since...

_"Austin, you home?" Sian called as she walked in from work. It was flurrying outside, houses twinkling; lit up by festive lights and sparkling Santa's hanging from drainpipes. It smelt of December. Fresh snow mixed with trees and chestnuts. Her light brown locks flowing freely around her shoulder as she turned her head towards the lounge door. She saw a slight glow on the pale wall of the lounge resembling the flickering of a lit candle. Gracefully, she bent down, placing her handbag on the floor and her coat over the banister. _

_She suddenly felt very uneasy. She peered round the door and saw Austin sat on the floor on a blanket against her soft leather couch within the lounge of her apartment._

_Next to him were a bowl of melted chocolate and one alongside it containing fresh strawberries. She walked in slowly, Austin smiling at her as she did._

_"Austin what-"She began to say but got cut off as he pulled her down to sit between his legs._

_"I just thought we should talk." He said into her hair, taking in her scent; her usual cherry body spray filling his nostrils._

_'We should talk'. There. The three words that Sian had been dreading for weeks. She knew what the talk was about, she knew full well. In all truthfulness she felt like she didn't know him anymore. _

_She felt him breathe behind her, his warm breath tickling the back of her neck._

_"Sian...I've...well you know I've been waiting for confirmation of whether they were going to actually publish my book...well it...it came through this morning." He sighed. He knew how hard this was for her, and he didn't want to have to say this. "And...I'm going to have to move to London..." _

_Sian felt her heart sink. This was the man she had loved for more than a year, more than anyone she had ever met before; he was warm, strong and knew when to push and when to let go. He knew her inside and out. And now, this was happening? She felt the tingling sensation build up in her eyes, tears ready to flow down her face._

_"And you're taking it." She said as more of a statement than question; she had always known if he was offered it, he'd take it._

_In a way, she felt selfish. Selfish that she could possibly contemplate not wanting him to go, live his dream._

_He nodded slowly, bringing her attention back to him. "And I'm going." He whispered._

_"So...where does this put...us?" She questioned sadly, a tear sliding down her perfect, unblemished silky exotic skin._

_He looked at her, seeing the tear and his heart all but shattered. He wiped the tear away slowly with his long, elegant nimble finger, leaving it there for a while; stroking her cheek softly._

_"You could always come with me." He whispered. He knew just as well as he did that she would never do that. She had told him that, yes, in a joking manner, but it still made it no less true._

_"No, Austin. I couldn't. You know that." She sighed, standing up, walking over to the couch; suddenly feeling a lot less steady on her feet._

_"Sian..." he sighed._

_"No, Austin. It's like we don't even know each other anymore..." She whispered, another defiant tear rolling down her face without permission. "It's like you love mysteries so much, you've become one!" She cried._

_"Sian, that's not fair!" He shouted in her face, throwing a glass vase at the wall, the sound of the vase colliding with the wall resounding throughout the lounge. He walked out swiftly, and angrily. _

_"I thought you'd be happy for me, at least!" he yelled before walking out of the front door, shutting it with a loud slam._

Sian suddenly became aware of Sarah's hand flapping in front of her face.

"Nurse Edwards! There's a very worried father and a girl crying in pain in that cubicle and you are worried about a text?" She said in an authorative tone of voice.

Sian looked down at her feet, turning her phone off and handing it over to Sarah.

"Right, Come and get it when you leave." She sighed, "Now get to that patient before he sues us! He's a footballer you know." Sarah chided before walking away gingerly.

Sian raised her eyebrows. _Footballer?_

She smiled and walked in, seeing the cutest little girl she had possibly ever seen. Her hair was tied up in two braids and her cheeks were bright red from working herself up; the pain evident in her face.

She walked over to her steadily, taking in just how cute she was.

"Hello sweetie. What's your name?" She asked gently, perching on the medical assessment bed next to her.

"M-m." She managed through the tears and found herself being pointed in the direction of her father.

She smiled. _Oo, he's good looking. _She thought to herself as their eyes met. No, Sian. You have only just got out of a relationship; you do not need any more confusion; she mentally scolded herself.

"Madi." The man spoke, his voice deep yet not so low he sounded a bit odd. "And I'm Jeremy. Well, Jez to a pretty woman like you." He winked, chuckling.

"Daddddddy!" Madi groaned, smacking him with the arm that wasn't sore.

Sian found herself giggling at the pair of them, he seemed nothing like what they made him out to be in the papers. She averted her gaze from Jez to Madi and smiled warmly.

"I'm nurse Edwards. Can I take a look at your arm, sweetheart?" She asked her softy, and Madi held it out, watching Sian carefully.

"You're really pretty." Madi said as if she was in deep thought as Sian was examining her arm. "Isn't she daddy?"

Jez nodded and she found herself blushing. _Darn it, cheeks when did I give you permission to colour?_

She was not having feeling for this man. Nope, she really wasn't. He just had a very adorable kid...right?


End file.
